


Sloppy

by ShimkoongChrissy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Praise Kink, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimkoongChrissy/pseuds/ShimkoongChrissy
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama entertain praise kink even though they totally don't like each other.





	Sloppy

"Nice receive, Hinata." The words slip out of Kageyama's lips before he can realize his mistake. He pauses looking down at the suddenly red faced boy and grabs a fist full of his red locks pulling him in close. It's far more intimate than their teammates had ever seen them, it's more than Kageyama ever wanted them to see but he is currently hiding the situation in his wing spiker's pants with his towering frame.

"Calm down. Calm the fuck down right now or I'll make you regret it." He hisses into the shocked boy's ear. Hinata shutters, his hand landing on Kageyama's bicep but its shaken off quickly.

"Control your body, control your mind and desires." He insist, listening to the rapid breathing of his partner, against his neck, start to slow.

"If I control it I'll get a reward later, right?" Hinata looks up at his setter with the lust slowly dissipating and his erection no longer poking Kageyama in the leg. "You have to promise." He demands and Kageyama places a hand on the boy's neck feeling the dwindling warmth.

"I promise I'll make it worth while." He nods softly, pulling away from the short interaction. They received a few strange looks for the embrace but otherwise the practice continues without anymore mishaps Kageyama would make sure that didn't happen again.

Kageyama had realized his power over Hinata's body during lunch practice, the two of them tossing the volleyball around when a compliment on Hinata's form slipped past his lips and the response was obscene. Kageyama hadn't seen anything like it in his life, not even in some of the raunchiest pornos. It sent a shiver down his spine that he couldn't explain. That was the first time they had sex, behind the school, losing their virginity to each other without a condom or proper lubricant but Hinata always swears it was good.

It was sloppy and awful and unpracticed, unplanned Kageyama knows but he could see in his partners eyes how bad he wanted it, needed it. He didn't regret it either, oddly enough, their was an understanding between them just like on the court.

The surprise came when his teammates would cheer the boy on, shout kind words in the shorty's direction and...nothing. Kageyama waited and watched, in horror, for the smaller to spring a stiffy but there was nothing, only that bright grin and obnoxious thanks, same as always. Somehow his body didn't react, didn't get overly hot and his mind didn't get foggy with lust like he explained to him. Kageyama tried to understand his normal reactions to everyone else's words. It seemed Tobio was special, whether that be because Hinata found him attractive or because of how rare compliments from the taller boy actually were; Kageyama still didn't know but he dealt with it all the same. Hinata's praise kink was a burden shared between just the two of them.

Sex between the young men was rocky, lacking affection, at least on Kageyama's part and he needed some time before he was turned on enough to even put it in but Hinata was always up for the challenge. He was so bewitchingly obedient, so charming in a way Kageyama didn't usually see outside. Every demand, every word from his friend's lips were law.

Kageyama usually covered the red head's mouth, unwilling to listen his his shaky gasp of pleasure while they fucked. He would almost suffocate the boy while he whispered reassuring words.

"You're taking me so well."

"You feel so good around my cock."

"You look so good blushing while my dick's filling you up."He wouldn't wait for Hinata to ask for them. He knew his roll in the bedroom. 

Hinata would whimper behind his calloused palm, his body keening into the taller's touch clawing at the setter's back so desperately it almost made Kageyama cum in response.

Their breathing would return to normal and Hinata's red cheeks would fade and Kageyama would either leave or change the subject anything aside from mentioning how good Hinata was, anything aside from words of reassurance to the small boy.

Most of the words were honest, some not so much but the shameful acts helped Hinata focus on the sport that Kageyama needed him for, so the young man with a healthy libido was willing.

They tip toed around it for a short while, silently figuring each other out. Knowing the limits and desires of one another like an experienced, healthy couple and it went unnoticed, even the small touches Hinata would give sometimes. His fingers tracing Kageyama's tone arms and back muscles, his thigh inching just a bit closer to his partner's till they touched. Every move was sub consciously calculated.

They're young. Probably too young to have kinks that run this deep but maybe it was an excuse.

That's what any reasonable person that knew of their situation would say, seeing a 16 year old boy hold on, so desperately, to his friend at the smallest gesture. That it's an excuse for the boys that cared about nothing but the sport they played together to become more. To want more, Hinata didn't need Kageyama's kind words, he needed Kageyama and Kageyama needed a reason to give into his spiker, that he was sure he wanted as only that. 

Immature hearts that don't match their maturing bodies. One day they'll probably make love without realizing. Kageyama will look at Hinata with more than desire. Hinata will respond with more than lust. Their nights will be spent with less than heavy breaths and muffled moans and more soft and loving words between idiots that don't know the first signs of a sloppy and unconventional romance.

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty thrown together and I feel like maybe I repeated myself? I still hope you liked it. This is my first Kagehina. They're so OTP along with Kuroken. I have another plot in mind where Kags gets to professional league and they reunite I just wanna write a really clingy and skinshippy Kags tbh. If you enjoyed feel free to leave kudos and comments! <3


End file.
